Escape to Fame
by DJFireHawk
Summary: A Harry Potter and WWE Crossover. Harry and Ginny are tired of people trying to force them together so they leave. Several years later they appear in the WWE and all heck breaks loose. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M for cursing, adult situations, and so on.

Summary. A Harry Potter and WWE Crossover. Harry and Ginny are tired of people trying to force them together so they leave. Several years later they appear in the WWE and all heck breaks loose.

Warnings: This will focus mostly on the WWE Raw roster as it currently stands, with some Smackdown stars and some former stars coming into play here and there. Ginny will be the center of the story, but Harry will have a big part as well. Not sure yet who will end up with who…too early to tell for this fic.

Many thanks to Kyra5972. Her Story "Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right" That story, in particular her use of Vixen as Sirius' nickname for Ginny, inspired me to start this thing.

Chapter 1

Ginny glared at her ignorant brother while Harry desperately tried to keep her from strangling Ron.

"You…selfish…pigheaded…Jerk! I am not dating Harry and I never will. We're like brother and sister. Why is that so hard for all of you to understand?"

Harry nodded his agreement. Ron and Hermione were trying to convince them of hoe perfect they'd be together. Personally, he just wanted to smack their heads together. Clearly…so did Ginny.

"Look. Harry, Gin…everyone can see how perfect you'd be…you're the only ones who refuse to see it."

"Mione…we're not interested in each other like that. I see Ginny the same way I see you two…as siblings…as family. We tried the dating thing once and it wasn't right."

"But…"

"No Ron!" "No Ronald!"

Harry and Ginny both turned and walked away…straight into Slytherin territory. It was the only place they knew none of the other Gryffindors would dare to follow them. They met up with Draco, whom they were now friends with due to his saving their lives. Harry was standing next to Ginny, rolling his eyes as she ranted to Draco. Draco held up his hand and she stopped talking…something Harry wished he could get he to do.

"Gin…Maybe you and Harry should consider leaving England altogether for awhile. Hear me out you two. If you leave then they can't bother you, and you can have some peace for a change…peace you both have earned several times over. I hear the U.S. is a great place to vanish."

Harry tilted his head and looked at Ginny.

"It sounds like an excellent plan to me Gin."

"Can you help us get out of England and into the U.S. without being tracked or traced?"

"I AM the head of the Malfoy Household now. Of course I can. I have connections you know."

"Alright…let's do this. You in Harry?"

"Naturally. I have more than enough money to last us both for a lifetime. All I have to do is find a wizarding bank in the U.S. to transfer it to in order to set up one of those credit things."

"I can help with that. Let's get you guys out of here. Just promise to keep in touch alright?"

"Of course Dray." "Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M for cursing, adult situations, and so on.

Summary. A Harry Potter and WWE Crossover. Harry and Ginny are tired of people trying to force them together so they leave. Several years later they appear in the WWE and all heck breaks loose.

Chapter 2

4 years later…

"Can you believe we're going to do this?"

"Not really. I just hope we don't suck out there…that the fans will like us."

"They will Har…they will."

"You're not gonna forget my stage name are you?"

"Of course not! How could I possibly forget James Black? You remember mine right?"

"Please…your's is easy. Vixen matches your personality. A tricky, mischievous little fox."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and he in turn put her in a head-lock. They pulled apart when they heard someone laughing at them. They turned to see Evan Bourne…one of their closest friends who helped them get into the wrestling thing. They glanced at each other before pouncing on Even. All three of them ended up in a laughing heap on the floor as they tried to tickle each other. The other wrestlers formed a small crowd, some laughing, others shaking their heads. There was some shouting as Nexus shoved their way through.

"What the bloody hell could possibly be so interesting to have all of you blocking the hallway?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M for cursing, adult situations, and so on.

Summary: A Harry Potter and WWE Crossover. Harry and Ginny are tired of people trying to force them together so they leave. Several years later they appear in the WWE and all heck breaks loose.

Chapter 3

"King? Have you ever seen a rookie do this well on his first time out?"

"No I haven't JR! This is incredible!"

"Ladies and gentleman, the match has been declared a tie due to a double count out."

Ginny blinked a few times as her brain tried to restart. She practically ran into the ring, straight to Harry's side as he finally started waking up and becoming aware again.

"What happened Gin?"

She laughed a bit at the fuzziness in his voice.

"You butted heads and knocked each other out. Double count out…declared it a tie."

Harry was only paying minimal attention to the last of her words. The Nexus had surrounded the ring and were starting to climb in. Ginny glared at Barett as she realized what was going on. She helped Harry stand as Barett approached them, Nexus closing in behind him. All heads whipped towards the entrance as John Cena's theme came on. Cena, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, and Randy Orton came out together and headed to the ring. They slid around the outside to stand behind Ginny and Harry. Ginny smirked at Barett as he growled in irritation.

Wade and John were instantly in each other's faces having a stare-down. Ginny rolled her eyes and easily slid between them, Wade's eyes locked onto her as she came into view. John and Randy each placed a hand on one of her shoulders, ready to pull her out of harm's way if needed. Wade raised the mic to his mouth, only to stop as the distinct sound of a message from the GM came through. Everyone turned to look as the announcer read out the message.

"The General Manager states that, due to the outcome the match, The Nexus will not interfere with any of James' matches for two weeks. During this time Vixen will be their valet."

The crowd erupted with mixed reactions. They felt triumph for James being left alone by Nexus for 2 weeks, but had sympathy for Vixen being stuck with them. Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind, both for comfort and to keep her from snapping. Wade's smirk widened as he looked down at her.

"Welcome to The Nexus…Vixen."

Ginny all but snarled at him as she yanked the mic out of his hand, much to his surprise.

"It's only for two weeks Barett so don't get smug. As soon as the two weeks are over I'm gone…and until then I will make this as miserable as possible for you."

Wade just smiled at her as he gently unwrapped her fingers from the mic.

"Rest assured, little Vixen, I will find a way to make you stay…and I will make you mine."

Ginny's hold on her temper finally snapped and she lunged at him, only stopped by Harry's arms around her waist. The lights in the arena flickered and Harry gave John and Randy a look. They group maneuvered their way around the Nexus members and got to the ramp. Harry had to all but drag Ginny since she was still trying to get to Barett, presumably to claw his eyes out. They finally managed to get backstage and into Harry's dressing room.

"I can't believe that arrogant little git!"

"Relax Vix, I'm right here and I'm not leaving you alone…just relax alright?"

Ginny leaned back into Harry's strength for a moment before he sat her down on a padded bench. Randy stood behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Harry was surprised at how quickly it calmed her down. Randy just shrugged at the curious looks the other men gave him.

"It always worked for my dad whenever mom was pissed off at him."

Everyone shared a laugh. Ginny looked up at him with a soft smile of thanks. John was watching them with an amused look. He could see the chemistry between them already. Harry sank onto another bench with a pained groan.

"James? You alright?"

"I think so…I'm gonna be really bruised in the morning though. I ache in places I forgot I had."

Ginny laughed and shook her head at him.

"Oh come on…you took worse beating then that during our training sessions."

Harry nodded at her…she did have a good point. Evan tilted his head at them.

"Who trained you guys anyway?"

They shared twin smirks as they answered in unison.

"The Undertaker."

The other's jaws dropped. Evan's eyes got really wide.

"How did you manage that? He never takes on trainees. Ever."

"We knew him when we were younger…he helped us get out of Britain and into the US. He's kind of become a surrogate father to the two of us."

If possible this only further shocked them. Ginny broke into gentle peals of laughter at their faces. Harry just smiled indulgently at her. None of them knew that Wade, and the rest of his Nexus, was standing outside of the door.

"Well now, isn't that interesting? They know the Undertaker…I'll have to find a way to use that to my advantage. Let's go boys…we need to plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: M for cursing, adult situations, and so on.

Summary: A Harry Potter and WWE Crossover. Harry and Ginny are tired of people trying to force them together so they leave. Several years later they appear in the WWE and all heck breaks loose.

A/N: I know. I know. It took me long enough to update. I've been losing my mind between college classes, taking care of my mother and her back and knee problems, and trying to plan my grandmother's 95th birthday party. It's been a very hectic time the last several months. It may take me a long time between updates, but I will update eventually. I just beg you all to be patient with me.

Chapter 4

Ginny was sitting with Harry, John, and Randy when the Nexus found her.

"Hello Vixen."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Barrett's attempt to sound nice.

"What do you want now Barrett?"

"You can't be sitting with them luv, you're with Nexus now."

He watched her eyes flash in anger and spared a brief moment to wonder what he said to piss her off this time.

"No. Absolutely not. You will not try to separate me from my brother you pompous arse. I only have to deal with you in the ring. If you think you can win me over by trying to control me then you're in for a rather rude awakening. Let's go James."

Harry shrugged at John and Randy as they all got up to follow their fiery red-haired friend. On the way to the locker room Ginny literally ran into the Undertaker who easily kept her upright with one arm. As soon as she realized who it was she let out a decidedly girly squeal and hugged him. Every single wrestler in view froze in shock when he hugged her back…one of his infamous glares had them looking anywhere else.

"How are you holding up little fox?"

Ginny grinned at the nickname only Taker was allowed to use.

"I'm doing alright; Barrett just pisses me off something fierce."

John snorted at the severe understatement.

"He has that effect on damn near everybody girl."

Taker and Randy both nodded in agreement. Taker looked at Ginny and Harry with a satisfied smirk.

"I have a surprise for you two."

They both raised an eyebrow at him as if to hurry him along. He chuckled and stepped to the side, revealing a certain blonde dragon. He shook his head as Ginny let out another happy squeal and launched herself at the newcomer. Draco laughed as he caught her and spun her around. Harry chuckled at the two before giving Draco his own welcoming hug.

"I've missed you Dragon."

"I've missed you too James."

"It's been awhile since we last saw you Dray."

"True, but I saw you two on TV last week Vix…and so did everyone else."

He gave them both a rather pointed look until they got the hint. Ginny's scowl, and Harry's sigh, told him when they got the message. A soft growl of irritation from Ginny caused more than a few raised eyebrows.

"I refuse to deal with them…any of them…at all."

"Vix…"

"No Dragon! They made their opinions quite clear."

Draco refused to sigh…it would be far too undignified.

"Let me put this a tad more bluntly. You're mother is already on her way…along with the rest of your insanely large family and about half of the order."

Ginny's scowl turned into an outright snarl. Draco decided to diffuse the situation before something got broken.

"You have about 2 days to prepare yourselves; they're coming to your next show. Now, I want to know why you hate this Barrett guy so much."

Harry shook his head at Draco.

"Real subtle there Dragon. I thought you were sneakier than that…"

"I hate him because he's an arrogant, egotistical pain in the arse."

Draco gave Harry a 'kiss-my-arse' look and was about to respond to Ginny when Harry decided to throw his two cents in.

"Basically…he's just like you were growing up."

Draco looked affronted and set the other two into a fit of laughter.

"That's actually not far from the truth James, sorry Dray."

Draco pouted at her before joining in on the laughter.

"Alright then, who wants to have dinner tonight at a nice expensive restaurant? My treat."

It took Ginny all of 5 seconds to agree to Draco's proposal, Harry followed shortly behind. They all looked at John and Randy who shrugged at each other before agreeing to join. Taker had already vanished at some point; lord only knows where he went. Barrett saw Ginny, arm in arm, with some blonde and decided to interfere…again.

"Well well, looks like the Vixen has herself a boyfriend."

Ginny snorted at Draco's horrified look.

"As if…that would be like dating my sister."

Ginny giggled and linked her other arm into Harry's.

"If you'll excuse us Barrett, Draco is treating all of us to a special celebratory dinner."

"Oh, and what exactly are you celebrating?"

Ginny tilted her head at Draco since he hadn't actually told them why. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm James and Vixen's manager of course, just signed the papers this evening."

Ginny's eyes lit up and Harry beamed at him.

"You finally decided to get yourself out of there too…I'm glad you did Dray."

"Me too James, me too."

Barrett looked at each of them in turn before focusing on Ginny.

"I hate to have to break it to you Vixen, but the Nexus has practice tonight so you'll have to come with me."

He expected her to blow up in his face as she had before, what she did surprised everyone. She simply walked around him and headed for the door, determined not to let him ruin her good mood. Everyone else stepped around him and followed her out to Draco's waiting Limousine and headed off to a fancy dinner. None of them could have guessed the events that would unfold over the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: M for cursing, adult situations, and so on.

Summary: A Harry Potter and WWE Crossover. Harry and Ginny are tired of people trying to force them together so they leave. Several years later they appear in the WWE and all heck breaks loose.

A/N: I'm back…been a lot of stress with my mom getting bronchitis and me, her, and my grandma moving into my sister's house…which is a complete nightmare b/c she's a control freak to the extreme. I barely feel like writing lately b/c I'm so stressed out.

Chapter 5

Two days later it was time for the next show to start. Harry, John, and Randy were going to have a match against Nexus and Ginny was throwing an absolute fit backstage, much to the amusement of the rest of the wrestlers.

"How can they expect me to do this James? I can't pretend to support Nexus when you're their opponent!"

Randy was doing his best to keep the fiery little redhead calm but she was just too tightly wound for his massage to be very effective, though she was leaning on him for support. Harry shrugged a bit as his music started and he said one thing to her before he headed down the ramp.

"Do what feels right Gin."

Draco followed Harry into the ring as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Good evening WWE Universe! I have a big match tonight against the entire Nexus team."

He had to pause as the crowd booed loudly and Draco smirked as he added his two cents in.

"I'm James' manager, Dragon. I can tell you fine people have excellent taste by your dislike of that group of bullies."

The crowd cheered as Draco continued on.

"Fear not though, James won't be fighting alone…he has some rather potent backup with him tonight."

Right on cue Randy's music hit and he and John came out together as the crowd seemed to get even louder. They all posed in the ring together and basked in the attention until Nexus theme came on and Ginny walked out looking a bit like she'd swallowed something extremely sour. The crowd was cheering for her until Barrett and company stepped out and the cheers turned to boos. Wade scowled at them all as Ginny went to stand with Draco as the match started.

John and Wade started things off but the match soon devolved into a free-for-all. Harry and Randy worked together to knock out several Nexus members until they got separated and Harry got backed into a corner by Barrett who was hitting him hard and fast. Ginny had 'accidently' tripped Wade, thus giving her brother an escape route. The match finally ended when Randy RKO'd his official opponent and pinned him. The crowd roared as Wade grabbed Ginny's arm after the match was over and got in her face with an angry look.

"Did you think I wouldn't know it was you that tripped me little Vixen? You were told to support Nexus for the entire two weeks…not just when you choose to."

Ginny grabbed the mic from him and instead of yelling, which he had been expecting really, she calmly told him off and left with 'her boys' as she'd begun calling them.

"If you think that you can corner my brother and try to hurt him and expect me to do nothing then you are even more delusional than I thought. I will ever support you or your Nexus, and especially not when you go after someone I care about."

Draco was backstage with the other guys as they all laughed at the look on Barrett's face. Ginny looked at them all like they were nuts.

"What's so funny back here?"

"Nothing Gin…just laughing at Barrett's gobsmacked face is all."

She just shook her head at them and sat herself between Randy's knees, at which time he almost immediately started to massage her shoulders. Draco watched in amazement as she all but melted.

"I love it when he does this…I think I'm making him my new favorite now."

Harry snorted loudly in amusement as Randy all but glowed from her comment. Barrett had come backstage and seen all of this with a sour look on his face but he held his tongue so as not to set her off…again. A sudden cacophony of loud voices had Harry and Ginny wincing. Draco's eyes widened as he ran off to get backup just as the Weasley family rounded the corner…along with Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Ginny backed herself further into Randy's chest as her family tried to grab ahold of her and Harry tried to get everyone to shut-up so he could think. A deep, commanding voice silenced the entire backstage area with one word.

"Enough!"

Draco smirked from his spot beside an unhappy Undertaker as Ginny shot him a grateful look.

"What are all of you doing back here and who let you in?"

Mrs. Weasley was the first one to speak.

"Mr. McMahon let us in b/c we're Ginny's family. It's high time these two came back home and got married like they're supposed to."

Randy felt Ginny tense under his fingers and rubbed her arms gently to calm her as he whispered to her. Fred and George were grinning at her as she melted into the normally imposing wrestler.

"We happen to think Gin is much happier where she is right now isn't that right Forge?"

"Absolutely Gred…I've never seen her glow like that before."

Ginny giggled at them as a light blush spread across her cheeks. Harry heaved a sigh as Dumbledore started yammering on about his duty to everyone.

"What about my duty to myself? I did what I was supposed to and I stopped him for good. Is it too much to ask that I be allowed to live my life in peace now?"

Snape had taken all of this in silence, but this was not the time for silence any longer.

"No, that is not too much to ask at all. Your mother would be very proud of the man you've become Potter."

"It's Black now sir. I go by James Black now."

Snape nodded and returned to his silence as Dumbledore scowled at him. Hermione was giving them tear-filled stares as if they had somehow betrayed her by living their own lives. Taker had seen enough and ushered everyone into a nearby room to talk this out where they could use spells to keep it private.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: I hate to do this b/c it always drives me crazy when another author does it. Sadly I have temporarily run out of ideas for this fic and have to put it on hiatus for the time being. I will eventually come back to it but for right now I'm stuck. I hope you all understand and won't be too angry with me. Life has become a bit too hectic to focus and try to regain inspiration. I am the sole care giver for my 73 year old mother and 97 year old grandmother, and at the same time I'm trying to finish my Bachelor's degree and maintain a job. I barely have enough time to watch an hour of TV at night let alone do anything more involved like watch a movie or re-read a book. Eventually things will mellow out…I hope…and then I'll be able to rekindle my plotlines.


End file.
